


Game Night

by FallonHale



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonHale/pseuds/FallonHale





	Game Night

After dealing with Gerard the “Pack Meetings” turn into “Pack Game Nights” and tonight was one of those nights, they all meet at Derek’s loft because well it can hold them all or that’s what they tell Derek, so Isaac was already there because he lives there, Boyd and Erica arrive first, then Scott and Allison followed by Lydia Jackson Danny, then Peter dropped off Malia and they got started.

 “okay I have an idea for our first game” Allison said

“what” Scott asked

“truth or dare” she said which was responded by some ‘sure’ and shrugging, so they all sat down and got ready

“okay, Erica truth or dare”Allison asked

“dare” she said, and Allison smiled

“I dare you to make out with Jackson and Lydia” she said smirking

“okay” Erica said and walked over and straddled Jackson and locked lips in a heated make out seshion and then did the same with Lydia before moving back over a to her place on Boyd’s lap

“easy, Derek” Erica said

“not playing” he said

“fine, Scott” she said instead

“truth” he said fast, Erica pouted

“boring but fine, who have you had a crush on besides Allison” she asked

“easy nobody” he said and kissed Allison, Derek kind of tuned out the questions until one

“Lydia” Erica said smirking

“dare” she said

“I dare you to kiss Stiles” she said, and Stiles looked wide eyed

“like you said easy” she said flipped her hair and went over and kissed him and went back to Jackson

“okay new game” Derek said

“Never have I ever, Dad said he got Derek wolfs bane laced beer so we werewolves can get drunk along with you humans” Malia said and they looked at Derek

“fine” Derek said and went to the kitchen and cam eback with two cases of beer one normal and one laced with wolfs bane, and handed them out and they sat down

“you in this game Derek” Stiles asked smiling

“sure” he said

“Danny you first” Stiles said

“okay, never have I ever had sex with a werewolf” he said and Lydia Erica Boyd Allison and even Isaac rook a drink

“okay never have I ever had someone aske for me yo wolf out during sex” Malia said, and Scott and Isaac took a drink and Allison blushed, after a few rounds everyone was a little tipsy and at least half there beer gone

“okay I got one” Allison said looking at Erica who was almost out of beer

“never have I ever had a crush on Stiles” she said

“Hey!!!” Stiles yelled because this cant be in the rules, Erica finshed her beer

“low blow” Erica told Allison who only smiled

“Derek I thought you had more beer left..” Isaac asked and everyone looked at him and Derek put his head down his ears pink

“what?” Stiles asked, Derek looked down and mumbled something and all the werewolves started laughing

“what he say” Allison asked Scott and Stiles looked at him

“he said he smells good” Scott said in still laughing and Stiles looked back at Derek

“wait?what?” Stiles asked

“he said it’s a Mate thing” Scott said and Stiles looked at Scott and when he looked back at Derek he was gone

“okay everyone out” Stiles said and they triend to protest

“now” Stiles said and they all looked scared and impressed even Lydia and they all left and Stiles began to clean up when he herd something upstairs and went to see what, what he saw was Derek under the covers in his bed in a fetal position and it made his heart hurt, he slowly walked over and knelled beside the bed and pulled back the covers so he could see Derek’s face he looked about to cry and wouldn’t meet Stiles eyes

“Der what happened down there” Stiles asked carefully

“I wanted to tell you in private in case you didn’t…because you wont” he got cut off by a sob and Stiles raped Derek in a hug while

“didn’t what, won’t want Der” Stiles asked and pulled back to look at Derek

“want me” he said and then completely broke down in full tears and sobs, and Stiles raped Derek back up in his arms and held him tight

“shh, Der, it’s okay” Stiles whispered to him still holding tight and whispering calming words until he began to calm a little until it was just sniffles, shakeing, and whimpering, Stiles pulled back just enough so he could see Derek and Derek could see him

“Der how could I not want you” Stiles said and kissed him and when he pulled back Derek was in tears again so Stiles crawled in bed and raped his arms around Derek spooning him from behind, until Derek fell asleep and relaxed into Stiles, they had some stuff to talk about but they can do it together, and with that Stiles fell asleep


End file.
